Scream: Volume 1
by F0llenAngel
Summary: One claimed it couldn't happen to them, until it happened. The other one didn't take it seriously, until it became her reality. Two different girls, from two different lifestyles. Brought together by one fate. . . Teen Pregnancy.


**Chapter 1: The Beginnings**

**Ino Yamanaka:**** 16 years old**

Ino continually tapped her pencil against her bed as she tried to focus on her Pre Calculus math homework. The problems just seemed to be in a **WHOLE **different language. About every ten minutes she would take out a piece of paper, and write the words, "Homework", on the top line in her most neat hand writing. She would stare at the paper for about 2 minutes, then throw it away. After this process happened she would turn her head slightly to the right, and she would stare at her closed laptop on top of her desk. It wasn't until the 15th time that she finally gave in to the desire.

"Break time!", Ino yelled as she jumped up from her bed, and sat herself in front of her computer. She gently opened the top of her laptop and waited for it to start up. After about a minute, it made the familiar, "Dun. Da. Dun. Daa." Ino smiled brightly, but it was quickly wiped off by the loud growl of her stomach. Somehow. . . it seemed like she was getting more hungry lately.

"Daddy! Can you bring me some ice cream, please?", Ino whined. She waited for a response, but when she heard no answer or footstep, she signed, and just got up. It took her a while to finally get herself fully up and walk down the hall to the kitchen. Before she opened the refrigerator door, she spotted a small white note pinned up by a magnet on the door. She took it off slowly and read her fathers neat hand writing.

_Dear Ino,_

_Sorry I left without telling you hunny. I should be back in about an hour._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

Ino frowned, and crushed the paper up in her hand, and threw it over her shoulder. The letter was basically useless, and a waste of paper. She knew he wasn't going to be out for 'only' a hour. He was most likely to get drunk, and wonder back into the house near 1:30 a.m. She already got used to it, and it was now basically part of her every day life.

Once Ino got her ice cream out and spoon, she walked right back to her room, and slammed the door. She settled right back into her chair, and put her ice cream on top of her desk. She moved her mouse a couple of times to unfreeze the computer, then clicked on the "Internet Explorer" icon. Once it was up she quickly typed in her favorite site address, "Facebook".

Ino shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth as she waited for the website to pop up. After about 10 seconds, she typed in her email, , and her password,_ shitshitshit_, and pressed login. As soon as the page came up something quickly caught her attention.

_**Sasuke Uchiha is **__**single**_

There was 63 likes, and 24 comments. Ino couldn't contain her laughter. They where all silly fangirls who thought they now had a chance with the great Uchiha.

Dream on!

She couldn't help but wonder how the relationship ended. _'Sakura, we are over."_, or, _'Bitch we are through!"_ Even though the second wasn't most likely to happen, Ino enjoyed that one the best. Ino smile grew wider, as she scrolled down only to met Sakura's status right under Sasuke's new relationship status.

_**I can't believe we are through. . . I thought we was going to last forever. Now I am sitting here crying my heart out over you! I want you to know Sasuke, that I love you no matter what! We just can't give up now. . . we just can't. . . **_

Ino had the urge to call Sakura on the phone, and ask her how she and Sasuke was going. Ino smiled at the idea, and grabbed another spoonful of ice cream and quickly shoved it in her mouth. As she swallowed the ice cream down, her stomach began to feel uneasy. Ino tried her best to ignore it and reached for her cell phone, but before she was able to picked it up, she felt throw up come in her throat. She quickly got up and ran to her trash can and threw up.

"Ugh!", Ino wiped the vomit from her mouth. She threw up about 4 more times, until she finally grabbed her cell phone, and called the one person she knew that would help her in this situation.

**...**

"Shikamaru! Please, please come pick me up!", Ino whisphered into the phone, before rolling on her back.

* * *

**Fu (last name unknown):**** 16 years old**

"Your naming that baby after me right?", Tayuya yelled from the bedroom. Fu's face turned a dark red, as she turned her head around to look at Tayuya from the door.

"Shut the hell up Tayuya! This is fucking serious!" Tayuya gave a soft giggle, and jumped off the bed. She did a quick stretch, before heading in the small bathroom the two shared.

"No reason to get all angry, shithead. I was just trying to lighten up your mood. Jeez. . ." Tayuya leaned against the door framed, and stared at Fu. There was an awkward silence for about 5 minutes, as Tayuya continued to stare at Fu, while Fu continued to stare at the little pink stick in her hand. . . that if you looked closely enough. . . you could make out a black plus mark on the screen. Fu finally broke the silence between them.

"I'm going out. I got to find him." Fu brushed past Tayuya on her way out the bathroom door. She opened her closet, and grabbed a small jacket to put on, and then walked out of their room and into the main hall. The hall was empty of people, to Fu's gladness. She didn't even bother by telling the headmaster she was gone. . . she wouldn't care anyway. When Fu got outside she felt the wind blow across her face, and smiled. It seemed like by just getting out that house, everything got better.

It didn't take her long to get to his house, since it was about 5 minutes away. She knew he should be home, since there was a car parked in the driveway. Fu took a deep breath before slowly walking to the door. She raised her hand and knocked on the door 1 time. She took a step back and waited for someone to answer the door. After about 1 minute, she heard footsteps and the a sound that sounded familiar to, "I'm coming." Her heart beated faster when she realized it was 'his' voice. Fu was close to heading back, she couldn't take it.

Then the door opened.

"Hello. . . Fu?"

"Hey Naruto. . . long time, no see, huh?"

* * *

Yea, I know REALLY short. . . but it is the prologue!

I also know I am supposed to be writing Shouten, but I got Writer's Block!

Yes, Fu is a real character in Naruto Shippuden! I somehow got really obsessed with her! 

Here is a bit of information about her:

.com/wiki/F%C5%AB_%28Jinch%C5%ABriki%29

Sorry if it seems a little bit rushed. . . promise it will get better! :D

**REVIEW!**


End file.
